GoldenBlackHawk
Kevin "GoldenBlackHawk/TomAnex" McFarlane is a friend of the Creatures and has appeared in a few of their series. He was friends with The Derp Crew before they went on hiatus. He is also friends with many members of The Bros Angels. Kevin has recently become well known for his major role in Sly's Minecraft Daily series and various co-op games with Nova and Immortal. History Kevin had been a long time fan of the Creatures, particularly Sp00n, before he even began posting videos on his channel. He became a Machinima Realm director in 2011. By the end of the year, h is channel only had a few thousand subscribers, although many of them had discovered him through ImmortalHD's Missioncraft series. Coincidentally, the first Creature he would play with was Sp00n in a Ghost Recon: Future Soldier co-op series which also included Immortal (July 2012). The two had met on the old Creature Teamspeak many months earlier and developed a strong friendship. Kevin would also make an appearance in Sp00n's Borderlands 2 series with SketchMasta. He officially met all of the Creatures in real life at PAX Prime 2012 in Seattle, Washington. His newfound companionship with Slyfox would eventually lead to his inclusion in Minecraft Daily as a guest, and ultimately a main cast member. Through this series, he began to play a lot more frequently with other Creatures such as Nova and Ze. During a particularly long absence from Minecraft Daily, he started to take part in several co-op games that involved Nova and Immortal. The trio has been inseparable ever since. Current Games (Oldest to New) *Minecraft Daily (w/ Sly and others) *G-Mod's "The Tower" (w/ Nova and Immortal) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Survive: "Day Z" (w/ Immortal and others) *G-Mod's "Prison Break" (w/ Immortal and Nova) *Missioncraft (w/ Immortal and others) *Warframe (w/ Immortal, Kane & Michael) *Primal Etiquette (w/ Gassy & Diction) Trivia *The origin and interpretation behind the name 'TomAnex' is a secret. *He lives in Seattle *Sp00n was one of the YouTubers that inspired him to start making videos. *At Sp00n's request, Kevin acted as his 'body double' at PAX Prime 2012, taking his place for Creature meetups, so that Sp00n could remain hiden. This was first time that Kevin would ever show his face to his fans. He also attended Pax East 2013, which gave new fans the chance to meet him. *He is a self-confessed League of Legends addict and streams frequently on his TwitchTV channel. *Listed Immortal, Nova, Sp00n, Sly and Michael (Brien29) as his closest friends. *Immortal's girlfriend Tiffany is also one of his closest friends. *Knows two languages: German and English. *Can perform a range of voice impersonations; his most popular being Draven, the Glorious Executioner from League of Legends. Kevin can also impersonate Ghost, from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Has a deep hatred for people named Billy. *He currently lives in Seattle, however he plans on moving to Colorado in the future. *He is half-Asian *He doesn't like Nutella. *He tends to repeat sentences twice. *He's a regular on Sly's Minecraft Daily series. Quotes "How mad are you kid?" "AC-130!!" "DRAVEN!!" "Greetings comrade" (in russian accent) "RDM!" (TTT) Links Category:Critters and Friends